One Answered Prayer
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: After a lonely childhood growing up on the streets of England, Duo Maxwell obtains a middle class ticket to board the Titanic. Aboard the ship, he meets first class passenger Chang Wufei. Will love see them to America or will it go down with the ship?


A/N: Ello! I was reading an actual novel when I came up with this fic. I was sooo inspired that I just automatically started typing it. So, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Warnings: Yaoi 2x5, torture, murder, language, prostitution, rape… I think that's all for warnings, but I'm not sure. I may have overlooked something. It is one in the morning here. I just can't sleep. You know, it's really funny looking at these. It's… murder, language? Yea, like when people will notice the language after murder and torture. Oh well, might as well add it anyway.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters… although I wouldn't mind owning Duo. But anyways. I also don't own the Titanic. Yea, I don't have anything to say to that. I seriously don't own it.

* * *

One Answered Prayer

Chapter One- Going To America

Church bells tolled at six-thirty in the morning as passengers lined up to board the ship, waiting at the dock. Many conversations flowed through the early morning air, yet everyone was too tired to catch a word. The smell of breakfast meals flooded into a young chestnut hair lad as he sat watching many people pass hoping to get a little spare change. The smells made his stomach yearn for food. It didn't matter what as long it filled his hunger, but with the petty cash he was able to salvage, he would be able to buy crumbs from a rat. "Woe is me. If I had the bloody money to sail away to America on a fabulous ship like that, I'd be able to spare a lonely little boy a few coins." He looked down at his hand that held his earnings of his petty living as a petty beggar.

Duo Maxwell had turned fifteen the previous marking his seventh year alone. His parents died on the day of his eighth birthday. Back in those days, he and his family would've easily afforded a cruise as such this, but his parents owed too much money, to too many of the wrong people. They spent the last few months of their days alive filling his life with faith in the lord, which had refused to save them. When the men came to apprehend his parents, he prayed as he was told to do many times. He truly believed his parents would be walking through the door, which they were dragged away from, so he waited and waited by the door holding the last present they gave him, a bible. He read many passages from it. Reciting ones for forgiveness, hoping that's what his parents were receiving. Passages about the miracles of the lord, but when he was finally shoved out into the streets, he started reading the stories of death, and punishment, about the prayers ignored by the lord

He never bothered to make friends. Growing up, he never really had the time. He spent many hours studying. As his father said, "a fun childhood would bring wonderful memories, but you're not hired at your job for your memories, but your education." Not that Duo really cared about what his father was saying, but he just wanted his father to stop giving him really stupid advice. So, he had no friends to run to for a home or comfort, and with no education, he couldn't get a decent job. In fact, he could get any job, but learned the art of begging. It was easier in the early days. Many people felt sorry for him, but later on his child innocence disappeared. By the age of ten, Duo started selling his body. The life on the roads of England prevented his life to develop a sense of pride, and sculpted his body into a fine muscular statue although skinny from the lack of eating, but that didn't stop the buyers. When the first person offered Duo 50 pounds for one night, he couldn't resist. Hunger was biting at him, but with that one night he was able to eat for a few days. He from then on he accepted all costomers, male, female, young, or old. Whoever they were, as long as they were able to pay his price, they would get one night. He was finally able to buy new clothes, shoes, and he was really eating healthy again. Plus with his beautiful face, and well-kept body he practically had a customer every night, meaning he had a place to stay overnight. He was educated enough to know that he would stay alive if he had all these estentials.

But prostituting didn't last that long either. One of his frequent buyers, Cunningham started to stalk him at the age of 13. At first he didn't really give a second thought to it, but one night at Cunningham's home he was unable to pay Duo his fee. Naturally, with no money he was about to reject him, but Cunningham knocked Duo out with a lamp. When Duo finally came to, he was tied to his bed, stripped of his clothes and money he made the past couple of weeks, and his bible laid on the floor at the foot of the bed. Duo's body lay sore, cold, and beaten in his empty room, and he lay there for hours till Cunningham finally returned home.

"I see you've finally awoken up. I'm glad, you seem so lifeless unconscious."

"Cut the shit Cunningham. You couldn't pay the fee, now let me go. I have a living to make."

"A living? Ha! Is that what you call it? What you call a living is just proving that your existence in this world is worth nothing more than just pleasuring us, the hard working people of this world."

"If you're so hard working, why are you poor?"

"Shut your fucking mouth! That was your entire fault! My boss' wife saw you walking with me last week! Just by the way you look, she was able to tell you were a lowlife I was buying! So the next day I was fired! You got me fired!"

"I don't understand your reasoning. I never made you pick me up. This was all your idea. If you really cared that much, you never would've bought me. So, don't blame me for the fact that you're a sick and twisted pedophile that gets his kicks from a 'lowlife' like me."

"Hmm… I suppose your right." Cunningham entered the kitchen area of his home which was blind to Duo, but he didn't have a problem hearing the clash of metal against metal, and metal against wood. Duo struggled hard against the restraints that held his arms and legs, but it didn't do any good but to more pain to his already battered body. Cunningham stepped out of the kitchen area holding a well-sharpened knife in plain sight. He made his way towards Duo, turning the knife so show him the different angles of the cool blade. Cunningham stared at it, practically admiring it, but Duo started to feel the fear run down his spine. For the first time in his life, he admitted to himself that he was scared. Scared for his life. He started to struggle once more. Cunningham set foot upon the bed, and crawled his way on top of Duo. "But who can resist a beautiful angel like you? Which is why you're gonna stay here. I lost my job, I'm not about to loose you too." Cunningham's lips found Duo's, and his free hand started to venture across Duo's bare body.

Duo jerked his head away from Cunningham's face, but found the sight of the knife. Cunningham slowly moved the steel centimeters away from Duo's face. "Don't you dare resist me. Like I said, you're nothing in this world. There's not a single person on the planet that would miss you, or notice you're gone if I were to take your life." Cunningham moved the knife away, and placed it upon the night table next to the bed. His hand again moved over Duo's body, while his other took hold of Duo, lifting his off the bed enough to position Duo to take him in. "Now," Cunningham said, leaving dry kisses on Duo's chest. "Just accepted me, and your punishment." With that Cunningham entered Duo. For the first time Duo cried, and tears streamed down his face as Cunningham had his way with him.

Duo awoke in the middle of the night. It's been two days since Cunningham first kidnapped Duo, and every time he got in the mood, he had his way with Duo, and every time he did he got wilder and wilder to the point that Duo's pain wouldn't subside for hours. By that time, Cunningham was ready for more. This last time was extremely hard on Duo. Tears threatened to come out due to the pain that was still present. Duo clenched his eyes shut, and then noticed that one of his arm restraints was looser. He gently tried to release himself from the restraint trying not to disturb Cunningham. Duo was able to wiggle one of his arms free from his restraints, but as he started to work on freeing himself from the others Cunningham woke up and took hold of Duo's free arm. "Thought you could escape?" Cunningham used his weight to pin Duo back on the bed. Duo tried as hard as he could but couldn't break free. "I told you not to resist me." Cunningham reached with one of his arms, and grabbed the knife that stayed on the night table. "Now here's your punishment." Cunningham placed the knife's edge on the outer part of Duo's right leg, and swiftly pulled it up, slashing Duo's leg. Not deep enough for permanent injury but enough for pain.

As Duo squinted in pain, Cunningham continued enjoying the pain he was inflicting on Duo. At times, he would take in some of Duo's blood, drinking it as it flowed from Duo's body, and at others he would just stare at Duo's face, pleased with the pain he was causing the young boy. Duo's body couldn't take it anymore physically and mentally. With a sudden burst of strength, Duo freed his released arm, took hold of the knife, and made Cunningham's breast it's sheath. Cunningham didn't realized what had happened, and fell over dead. Duo quickly untied himself, grabbed his bible, and stared at the man who tortured him for the past few days.

Duo ran out of Cunningham's home as fast as he could, and from that day Duo stopped selling his body for fear that a situation as such would occur again with the scars of that painful night as a constant reminder. For the past two years Duo stayed alive by begging, and every now and then stealing, but only as a last resort. Duo turned around and gazed at the ship, "Titanic huh? Sounds like a wonderful ship." Duo's sight shifted from person to person in the crowd. The horn for the ship blew, and men were yelling it was time to board the ship that they would be leaving the harbor in ten minutes. Duo's eyes saw a middle class man scurry to gather all his belongings, and when finally gathered a slip of paper fell from his pocket. Thinking it was money, Duo ran to take hold of the paper, and to his surprise it wasn't money, but something much more valuable. The man's boarding pass onto the Titanic. Duo looked around the crowd, gripped his bible, and ran to the front of the line to board the ship.

"Young lad. How old ye be?"

"I am 15 sir."

"And where are ye parents?"

"Sir, my parents are in America. My grandparents said their good-byes to me on the harbor." Duo quickly said.

"Very well, I'll nee' see ye boardin' pass lad." Duo handed the man his boarding pass, and was let onto the ship.

Duo hugged his bible tightly as he spoke to it, "mom, dad, I'm going to America!"

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So… what do y'all think? Should I continue, or does it suck incredibly and should be burned? I need your honest opinion. But for me to continue, I'd like 5 reviews! So 5, with at least one saying to continue. Okay, so that's the deal. Hopefully people'll like it. But that's for the reviewers to decide. 


End file.
